Another Karry Story
by Kara-Anne.Laurel
Summary: Inspired by Karry Universe. (Really good, you should go read it if you haven't yet.) Barry and Kara meet in junior year of high school, but life sends them in different directions. Just before their planned reunion, trouble strikes... Happily ever after always comes, right?
1. Chapter 1

Kara rolled out of bed to the ringing of her alarm clock. Two months ago, the sisters had received a letter saying she and Alex were accepted into a boarding for the second two years of high school and all of college. It would be only three hours away from Eliza's by car and ten minutes by flight. The empty meadow and undeveloped woodland area would be perfect for the Kryptonian to practice her powers. Right now, a kryptonite bracelet limited Kara's powers.

After brushing her hair and teeth, Kara smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The blue pajama pants perfectly complimented her cyan eyes and the grey tank top matched the embroidery at the hem. Alex had matching pajamas, a gift from Eliza.

Climbing down the stairs two at a time, Kara arrived in the kitchen. Eliza laughed, handing her foster daughter a cinnamon roll. The younger girl did not need her super-speed to finish the pastry incredibly quickly. Skipping to the main room, Kara grabbed her boxes of clothing and trinkets to put in the car.

Alex was putting one of her boxes in the station wagon when she saw a cheerful blonde skipping towards her. Rolling her eyes, the elder spoke.

"Why do you insist on being cheerful?"

"Why not?" Kara laughed, placing her boxes in the trunk.

"You are so weird." The brunette laughed, following her sister inside.

Before long, the station wagon was loaded. Alex was sitting in the passenger seat as the sun rose. Eliza had locked the house and was coming out to the car when she saw Kara fidgeting with the bracelet.

"Kara, stop!"

"Please, Eliza! I cannot ride in the car." Tears began to erupt from the teen's eyes.

"Okay, but just this once. And you cannot be seen." Kara nodded, pushing her wrist towards Eliza. The elder pulled the bracelet off, placing it in her purse. "This goes back on as soon as we get there."

"Deal."

Kara flew in the clouds, using her enhanced vision to watch the station wagon on the road below. Below the Kryptonian, the passenger listened to the radio, butt-dancing for the three hours. The future heroine watched, a smile on her face, the radio battles where Eliza attempted to change the station. Eventually, the mother relented, much to Alex's joy.

In the distance, a large building with many windows came into view. Eliza parked the car in front of the main building. Flowers speckled the vine-covered brick walls, highlighting the bright yellow door. A large sign with the word 'Burris' hung above the door. To Kara, it reminded her of home. To Alex, it looked like a death warrant.

On Krypton, at the age of fourteen, a young child was sent to preparatory school in the capital city. The young girl never went, as her birthday was in January, three days past the enrollment date. Kara remembers, with envy, watching the teenagers walk in procession to the schools. Now, she would be the one attending.

With a smile, Eliza returned with dorm assignments. Handing the packets to her daughters, the mother watched their faces fall. While the rooms were right next door to each other, Kara and Alex would no longer share a room. The younger's face fell even further when Eliza put the bracelet on her.

"No! Please?" Kara whined.

"Kara. I know you hate it, but you still need to wear it." The doctor returned.

"Why though? Kal-El did not wear a bracelet!"

"And your cousin had his whole life to practice."

"Mom, what if you let her out of it and I can put it on the midget if she needs it?" Alex suggested, tired of hearing this argument. Kara joined in the pleading, Eliza rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but if I hear about a flying figure or someone shooting lasers from her eyes, I will be talking to you."

"Deal!" The sisters cheered.

Walking sullenly to the dorms, each Danvers had a box in their arms. Kara, of course, was carrying the heaviest box. The halls were well lit, with brightly colored doors. On the top floor, the three found rooms 363 and 365. Eliza kissed her girls goodbye, leaving the building and eventually the campus.


	2. Chapter 2

Cautiously opening the door, Kara found someone in the room already. Setting down the box, the blonde greeted her roommate. The girl shifted her attention towards the Kryptonian, a blank look on her face.

"Hi. Is this your room, too?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, I am Kara by the way." The two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Marissa. Do you need some help?" Marissa gestured towards the boxes.

"No, thank-you. I did not bring all that much stuff." The blonde began unpacking her box as Alex bounded in. An uncharacteristic smile was plastered across the brunette's face as she spoke.

"Kara! My roommate is so cool!" Kara laughed, a smile crossing her face.

"Mine is, too. This is my sister, Alex. Alex, this is Marissa."

"Nice to meet you." The two spoke at the same time, bursting into giggles.

Before long, Kara finished unpacking. Alex had pulled Marissa out of the room, enabling the youngest to unpack with her super-speed. The bed had a bright blue quilt on it, the sheets red. Blaring through the speaker, a message was announced, telling the group to come to the floor's community area.

The blonde was examining structure and skeletons as she exited the room. Across the hall, the door opened as a boy exited. He ducked his head as he walked. Neither was paying attention as the two collided. Falling to the ground, the blonde blushed.

"I'm so sorry! That was entirely my fault."

"No, I should have watched where I was going." The boy smiled as he looked up. "I am Barry."

"Kara." The girl adjusted her glasses as she stood, helping the boy up.

"Nice to meet you. Is that your room?"

"Yep. I guess we are neighbors for the time being."

"Kara, there you are!" Alex smiled, stumbling out of her room, another girl following her. The blonde heard the teasing in her sister's voice as spoke. "Who is this?"

"Alex, this is Barry. Barry, this is my sister, Alex." Kara did the introductions as Alex's roommate put her arm around Barry, affectionately.

"Nice to meet you. This is Iris, my sister." Barry laughed, following the girls down the hallway.

A short woman in heels stood in the middle of the room, addressing the group. Her shrill voice carried through the quiet room. To Alex, she seemed like an old college professor.

"So nice of you to join us. Since you seem so close, let's make the four of you a team for the scavenger hunt." Alex rolled her eyes as the woman handed her a paper. "The four teams will compete for the win. First one done wins a prize. Ready, set, go!"

Alex turned to the group, a smile on her face. The smile surprised the blonde.

"Alex?"

"Kara, I know it is not really the time, but would you please come talk to me?" Nodding, the sisters stepped back a little bit. "We can win this, if you use your powers. Mom never said you couldn't. Besides, it can count as practice." Back with the others, Kara spoke up.

"The sign under Athena's statue says to gather wisdom." Alex smiled at the victory.

"Wow." Iris remarked, smiling.

"The school colors are blue and yellow." The boy added.

"1929, Benjamin Burris." Iris beat Kara to the punch.

"His statue is in the courtyard." The Kryptonian saw. "Nearest fire exit is at the end of the hall. Classes start at nine o'clock in two days. Mascot is an owl. We are in the freshman building, which next year will become the sophomore building. Computer lab is in the basement with a gym below it."

By the time Kara finished, Barry and Iris had placed their jaws on the floor. Alex, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically. The entire worksheet had been completed. Blushing, the blonde finished with an 'I think.'

"You are… I mean…that was amazing." The brunet laughed.

"I just read the website."

The four handed their worksheet in, surprising the woman. She allowed them to explore the grounds, an offer they took eagerly. Kara was the first out of the building, the others following. In hushed voices, Iris and Barry spoke, a smile painting the latter's face.

"Bar, you look like a dog with two tails."

"No, I don't."

"You really do. That is okay, the school is amazing." Iris laughed.

"It really is."

Kara walked quickly towards the wooded area. She had flown that morning, but wanted to watch from above the trees. Something about the air made the girl feel powerful.

Alex plopped down on a bench, allowing her sister to keep going. Not really a nature-lover, the brunette just wanted to look around. Barry and Iris interrupted her peace and quiet by sitting next to her.

"Where is Kara going?" Iris asked, slightly puzzled.

"Oh, she just wants to go find some birds to play with."

"Okay. Where are you two from?" Iris inquired, changing the subject.

"Midvale. You guys?"

"Central." Barry answered. "I was adopted when I was ten."

"Kara, too. Except she was thirteen." Alex informed.

The mentioned blonde was looking around, scanning the area around her. Seeing nothing, she took to the skies, flying slowly to get her bearings. Kara quickly located her sister, listening in on the conversation a tad as she flew with an eagle she had found.

It was almost dark when the four strolled back into the building. Kara had heard the whistle, alerting her friends. Sandwiches were on the center table, accompanied by juice. The friends grabbed some food, walking over to the couch in the corner.

Since they were late to the gathering, the roommates finished in silence. Ushered upstairs, they said their goodbyes and entered their separate rooms. Blushing furiously, Barry backed out.

"What is it?" Iris questioned.

"Nothing good. May I hang out with you guys for a little while?"

"Sure." His sister shrugged.

Kara followed suit minutes later, in her pajamas, leaving her room after hearing parts of the Bible a few times. Marissa was reciting it, out loud, in her sleep. Alex welcomed her into the room with open arms and a smirk. The younger sister responded with a look that said 'don't you dare even try.'

"Kara, you, too?" Iris laughed.

"Yeah, my roommate keeps talking in her sleep." The blonde laughed.

"Mine has a girl in our room." Kara looked puzzled.

"You guys could all be friends!" The boy blushed and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Kara… They were not being friendly." The elder mouthed. Still not understanding, Kara scanned the room.

"Ew!" The blonde exclaimed, falling backwards off the bed to the sound of Alex's laughter.

"What?" The puzzled, raven-haired girl asked.

"She finally got it." Alex rolled over, out of breath from her laughter, Iris following suit. With a smile, Barry helped Kara up.

The girl was surprised by his gesture, taking it with a grateful smile. Alex took full advantage of the situation, hitting the boy hard with a pillow. Shocked by the force, Barry fell on Kara. The motion pined the two on the ground.

Anger burning in her veins, Kara helped Barry up before hitting Alex over the head with a pillow. The brunette had been receiving a high five when she found herself flying sideways, into the bed. Groaning, she chastised her sister before clobbering the blonde in a pillow.

Across the room, Iris felt a soft pillow swallow her face, forcing her back. The tall brunet was laughing, a grin plastered on his face. Regaining her bearings, the girl hit her brother back. The room erupted into a pillow fight, Kara barely participating.

Iris slept on her twin, Alex on the other, while Barry reclined on the floor. Awaking in the darkness, the brunette looked for her sister. Kara was nowhere to be found, not even in her dorm. Saying her name from the open window, a shape floated down to surprise Alex. After a brief moment of rebuking, the sisters engaged in a hug.

"I just had to think for a moment." The Kryptonian defended, burying her face in Alex's hair.

"Then we can think together."

"Really? Like on the roof?" Kara whispered, shocked.

"Why not?"

After two failed attempts to carry Alex, the two floated up in silence, elder on piggyback. Landing softly on the cool metal roof, Kara looked up. Breaking the comfortable silence, the brunette spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Krypton, Midvale, Kal-El, you, Barry, here." She recited, not looking down.

"Do you miss Krypton, Midvale, and Kal-El?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah. More than that though, Kal-El made himself a hero. I have the same powers as he does, yet I stay here, uselessly acting human."

"Hey! We humans are not useless, but I get it. You and he should be saving the world together." Kara nodded, sadness in her blue eyes. "I know you don't think so, but the world already has a Superman. Kara Danvers is more important right now. What about me?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were thinking about me…"

"Oh! I don't know. I was just thinking about how much I like that you don't hate me anymore." Alex laughed.

"And Barry?" Eyebrows rose suggestively as the question was asked. Blushing furiously, the young girl in question responded.

"He is just so different. On Krypton, I never fit in. Anywhere. Everyone recognized me, treated me differently. When I arrived, other students picked on me. Barry doesn't really mind that I am different."

"Two things: you have known him for a day and Barry has no idea that you aren't normal. Now, if you don't mind, my butt is freezing and I would love to go sleep in my warm bed." Laughing, Kara fulfilled her request.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex groaned, rolling over to hit her alarm clock. It was three months into the school year on a Saturday and she still never managed to get up on time to get breakfast. The classes rarely started on time, so Alex put in minimal effort. Kara and Barry, on the other hand, were probably up at four am, working on a science project.

The two had become fast friends, in line with Alex's prediction. Both were outcasts and had lost their worlds. Kara loved swimming, probably due to the lack of clean water on Krypton, while Barry ran track. The boy would swim with her, and the girl loved running with her friend. It was only a matter of time before they realized what everyone else had: the two were pretty much soul mates.

Iris and Alex had also become friends. The former was involved in school newspaper, while Alex frequently made the front page for her scientific achievements.

After getting ready, Alex lazily walked to the main room to get water and a bagel. Much to her dismay, Kara and Barry were laughing in a corner. 'So much for a quiet morning.' She thought, groaning internally. Quietly serving herself a bagel and grabbing the mail with her name on it, the brunette attempted to sneak off unnoticed.

"Alex, come join us!" Kara invited, speaking at a normal volume.

"No thanks, I have to clean up my side of the room." The sister joked, hoping to avoid sitting.

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Alex's eyes rolled, reacting to the positivity, as she walked down the hallway.

Flipping the envelope over in her hands in the dorm room, the older sister carefully slid it open. Three papers fell out, only one covered in Eliza's handwriting.

 _Dear Alex,_

 _How is school? I hear from Kara all the time, but only once from you. Is everything okay? The house is so quiet without you two bouncing around. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if your father were still here._

 _Yesterday, an envelope came, addressed to you. The papers are included. An amazing opportunity is presented, one I hope you take into account. Just know, whatever you choose, your sister and I fully support you. Call me with your decision; I can pick you up on the weekend._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

The papers accompanying the letter were from a woman named Doctor Tutwiler. Sitting on her bed, the brunette was interrupted as soon as she had finished reading the letter. A strand of loose blonde hair became visible from around the doorway. Kara smiled as she approached the brunette, an expression that was quickly reversed when the blonde noticed tears in Alex's eyes.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yes...no...Maybe?"

"Alex?" Kara sat down, placing an arm around her sister.

"I… You know I love you, right?" The brunette nodded. "Mom forwarded some mail to me. It is an amazing opportunity; I would get to go to other countries and study cultures all over the world...but I don't know what to do."

"You...you should take it. Go, have the adventure of your life."

"Are you sure? I would be leaving you here."

"Alex, we could still see each other. I can fly to wherever to visit. Besides, we could still see each other at the holidays."

"I guess. And for reference, do not fly to see me. I swear I will slap you silly."

The two laughed, sharing a hug. Pulling out her phone, Alex called Eliza. Telling her of the decision, the daughters began packing Alex's belongings. Eliza would be coming in the morning to pick up the elder girl. Iris came into the room as the Danvers finished packing up, almost nightfall.

"Alex...What is going on?"

"Hi, Iris." Alex deflated. "I am... it is a great opportunity... I'm sorry." Kara snorted in laughter.

"What she means to say is: Alex is leaving to attend an invitation-only school. It is on a boat! How cool is that? Since you won't have a roommate, and I pretty much live here anyways- I cleared this with Alex- but may I be your new roommate?" Iris looked around like a bus hit her.

"Sure. So, Alex, you are leaving?"

"Yeah, Mom picks me up in the morning." The brunette sighed, being pulled into a hug.

"I will miss you."

"Likewise." The two laughed, pulling apart.

"Since we are all packed up, I ordered a pizza twenty minutes ago. If we don't hurry, Barry might eat it all." The blonde laughed, dragging the girls out of the room.

Almost before it was set down on the table, the pizzas were all gone. Looking around at her friends, Alex realized how much she would miss them. The brother and sister duo had become almost a part of their family. It was not a mystery how much Kara liked Barry and vice-versa.

"Ten-seventeen. Curfew was two minutes ago." Iris laughed.

"I am exhausted, I don't know about you." Barry sighed, reclining against his foster-sister's bed.

"Me, too." Alex looked around at the boxes. "I am really going to miss you guys."

"We will miss you." The blonde enveloped her sister in a hug.

Minutes later, the room was silent.

Clicking on her phone, Alex saw the time was about 1 am. Feeling the vacancy next to her, the brunette crawled out the window and up the gutter to the roof. Kara sat, with her gaze on the February stars, on the cold metal roof. The elder greeted the blonde, startling her.

"Hi. What's up?" Kara responded, smiling.

"I woke up and you were gone." The future DEO agent sat down.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Again?" Alex teased.

"Well, you are leaving. I can come visit whenever I want, but it would be different." A tear slid down the Kryptonian's cheek.

"No, it won't. I will always love you. Plus, you can hear me talking, my heartbeat no matter where I am." Kara laughed.

"I love you." The two shared a hug before Alex spoke again.

"Kara- promise me you will give Barry a chance."

"Pft! I don't like Barry!" The girl tried, blushing furiously.

"I know you do. He likes you, too. Kara, you wanted to be normal; normal is putting your heart on the line. Normal is falling in love."  
"I don't know what I would do without you." Another hug was initiated.

On the floor of the dorm room, Barry smiled. He knew the girls snuck out to the roof some nights, which was made apparent by the footprints in the snow. Head looking away from the window, the boy never saw Kara floating down, but the revelation of tonight's secret chat left him with a flicker of excitement. Closing his eyes again, Barry let his exhaustion take over.

The sisters silently crept back into the room, taking their positions on the bed. Before long, the room was filled with the quiet sounds of steady breathing. The lights on the small campus were dimmed, the small world peaceful. Outside of the little world, Clark Kent listened to his cousin's heartbeat.

If only life were so simple; with a laugh, the man thought about his relationship. Clark Kent and Lois Lane dated, Superman and Lois spent half their time together. Turning over in his bed, Superman allowed sleep to pull him under, dreams of Krypton flooding his mind.

The morning came early, Eliza's cheery voice from outside the door spurring the group into action. Kara practically flew out of bed, opening the door for her foster mother. The blondes hugged, Eliza laughing.

"It is a party!"

"Sort of." Alex admitted, a smile painting her face.

"Eliza, this is Iris, and Barry." Kara introduced her half-awake friends.  
"Nice to meet you." The three said, at the same time.

"Oh, Kara. I almost forgot! Your cousin emailed me, he would be by to visit soon." The older blonde informed.

"Do you need any help with the boxes?" Barry offered.

"Thank-you, Barry. That would be great." Eliza smiled, picking up a box.

The station wagon was once again filled, only halfway this time. Alex had hugged the siblings before wrapping Kara in a hug. Almost silently, the elder delivered advice.

"Take a chance, be normal." The blonde smiled, releasing her sister.

Kara waved as the car pulled away from the dorm, her friends by her side. In a bold move, Barry reached for the blonde's hand. The two blushed as their hands made contact. A quick glance at the boy told Kara her sister was right. Squeezing lightly, the brunet's face lit up. Apparently, a smile was all the reassurance he needed.

As the car disappeared from view, the three made their way inside the dorm room. Iris made a beeline to the room, still in her pajamas, while the unofficial couple sat down in the main room. Due to the early hour, none of the twenty-one other residents joined them.

"Does this make us dating now?" Barry asked, quietly.

"I don't know. Maybe? I mean, if you want to. Not that I don't want to, but…" Kara mumbled.

"I would like to, too." He laughed.

"What do we do now, boyfriend?"

"Well, I don't know about you; but a bagel and a swim sound pretty good."Barry teased, standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was August second, almost fifteen weeks after Alex had left; fifteen weeks since Barry and Kara started dating. The two had not really been on a date yet, but considered themselves a couple. Together, they were exiting the building to go for a run, then swim. Barry bounced down the stairs in his sweats, a smile on the boy's face. His girlfriend was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go.

Running at a human pace, the two travelled side-by-side. Every time, it amazed Barry how little effort his girlfriend put into her movements. When he would be sweating and panting, she glowed with a cheerfulness specific to only her. When the lake outside of the campus came into view, Barry broke into a sprint. A laugh on her lips, the blonde followed.

Everyday for about nine weeks, Kara had come to swim in the lake. She frequently let go, using her powers. Luckily, one day in March, she had not flown or thrown anything to give her away. Barry had been curious and followed her that day. Now, he joined her for a swim periodically.

Sinking below the surface, Kara relaxed. The sound dampening left her in a state of peace. The silence reminded her of Krypton, before the sun plagued her with powers. Barry's splashing pulled her from the depths. Kara came up, beaming, at the boy. He smiled in return before diving under the water. It was not the clearest water anymore, but not dirty enough to be gross. Though she could have watched him as he swam, the surprise was much more fun. Barry tickled her feet, a giggle escaping her mouth.

The brunet came up, gasping for air, but a look of amusement shown through his wet face. A playful glare was shown in his direction as Kara swam under to tickle his feet in retaliation. Coming up right behind him, the blonde jumped on his back, giggling like a preteen. Barry laughed with her, spinning and splashing, until a muscular man with brown hair and glasses cleared his throat from the edge of the lake.

"You know, Kara, when you said to visit, you forgot to mention someone else stealing your affections."

Sorry about the length, I just wanted to fill the gap; plus, it is such a fun cliffhanger, too. Thank-you so much to anyone and everyone who has read this far. My thoughts get a mixed up in the food processor that is my mind, so thank-you for sticking with me. I appreciate any and all constructive criticism and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry turned the color of a male cardinal as he set the girl down. The man scared him. Generally, Kara's visitors were Alex or Eliza, never a 30-something man. As the blonde approached the man, Barry noticed a smile gracing her lips, but not his.

"Clark! You came!" A grin began to spread across Clark's face.

"Of course, I would not miss seeing you for the world." A blonde eyebrow rose.

"What about the last three years?"

"That is not fair, you know I have been _super_ busy." Kara snorted at his word choice.

"Well, I too have been _super_ busy." Clark laughed.

"I can see." The young couple turned bright red. "Now, young man, who are you?" Barry reached to take Clark's outstretched hand. Shaking it, bones began to crack in his fingers.

"Barry Allen, sir." He croaked, pain showing in his face.

"Clark Kent. Keep in mind, if you hurt my baby cousin, there will be heck to pay." Kara smiled.

"I understand, sir." Clark let go.

"And stop with the 'sir' nonsense. It's Clark." Barry nodded, rubbing his hand. "If you two would like to go get cleaned up, there is a great lunch place about a mile away."

"Oh, great. Another walker." The young man groaned with a smile.

Kara sped through her shower and dressing, walking down to talk to her cousin. The hero stood by the window, watching the quiet campus. Saturday mornings tend to be the least used, most prefer to catch up on sleep.

"I heard his bones when you shook hands." The teen accused.

"I heard your heart rate increase." Clark smirked, turning.

"Alex already lectured him. I can take care of myself, little one."

"I am older than you!" The man protested.

"I changed your diaper." Kara fired back with a smirk.

"Not according to Kelex. He says you were too grossed out." The brunet winked.

'So not true! I changed it once!" A laugh escaped the hero's lips.

"I believe you. I would believe you more if you wore our emblem beside me…"

"Kal-El, you know why I can't." Kara pushed a lock of blonde hair from her face.

'No, Kara, I don't. You always tell me no, but I never get a reason."  
"Clark! When I came here, you dropped me off with the Danvers and I did not see you for eight years." Clark sighed, anger in the action.

"For protection!"

"Your's or mine? The only person I sort of knew left me. Alex held me, in the middle of the night, when I cried. As much as I wish it were you, it was Alex. Alex showed me how to paint fingernails, curl my hair, and be normal. I saw you on the news, saving the world, wearing that crest. I missed you, Kal-El."

"I left you there to master your powers, to grow as a normal human teenager."

"You are forgetting, while other girls were worrying about their dresses for prom, I was worried about accidentally exploding something. I was not normal, Clark. The Danvers could not relate with me; they never had the same problems! You did. I needed my cousin to help me."

"Kara, you would never have grown to be the person you are today if I had not left you there. I was constantly running off to be a hero, or do my job. I still have yet to hear a reason why you won't be a hero with me.."

"Clark! I read your interviews with Lois. My favorite was probably the one about your lovelife and how you see your future. I see my future with Barry, not flying around in a cape. The world already has Superman. Please, just drop it."

"Okay, for now. On that topic, are you going to tell me more about Barry?" Kara sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well… How did you two meet? How long have you been dating? Why does he sleep in your dorm room every night?" The blonde matched the red brick wall behind her.

"We met when I crashed into him on the first day. Alex left a while ago and we started dating after that. Not that it is any of you business, but his sister is my-well, technically Alex's-roommate. His roommate has a different girl every night in their room, so he sleeps in our room." Clark smiled behind his glasses.

"I see."

"See what?" Barry walked into the room, dressed in a wrinkled oxford and jeans.

"How much she likes you…" Clark said, innocently, as Kara blushed.

"You know, we probably should be going…" The blonde changed direction, dragging the two out the door.

As the three walked down the street, Clark's phone rang. He excused himself, walking ahead of the couple. Smiling at his girlfriend, Barry spoke.

"How are you two cousins?" Kara blushed.

"Our family-all of them-died in a fire when I was 13. Clark and I were outside, but no one else escaped. The Kents adopted him, the Danvers chose me." The boy nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry about that. If you had the opportunity, would you save them?"

"I...I don't know. I love and miss them, but I would never have met Alex, you, or anyone I know now. Would you save your mom?" The two had wet eyes when Clark came back to interrupt the two.

"Sorry about that, Mr. White wanted the story I was working on. The restaurant is just around the corner." The couple nodded and followed the elder.

Lunch went smoothly, for the most part. Clark only made a few threats, and tried to start an arm wrestling competition. Once she had ushered them out of the restaurant, the three spent the afternoon talking and touring the high school campus. For the couple, it was exhausting.

Kara collapsed on her bed with a sigh. While she loved Clark, he was sometimes a handful. Superman was needed back in Metropolis, so she had to wait until next time to talk to him again. Iris looked up at the blonde from behind her computer.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Who was the tall guy? Is he part of the" Iris mimicked the sigh that escaped Kara earlier.

"Yeah. My cousin came for a surprise visit. I kind of forgot to tell him about Barry." A laugh escaped the other girl's mouth.

"Just slipped your mind, right?" a smile broke as Kara nodded.

"He went all psycho on Barry after he lectured me on my life choices.' Iris whistled.

"Wow, tough love. Speaking of my brother, where is he?" Kara smiled, 'accidentally' scanning the walls for the boy.

"Next door, he was getting his pajamas and a shower."

"He really likes you, you know." Iris remarked.

"I really like him, too. Pizza and Boy Meets World?" A laugh escaped Iris' upturned lips as she nodded.

Kara walked out the door, speeding to the pizza place. She was a regular there, so the Saturday night workers always made sure her pizzas were first on the list. As the peppy blonde came in the door, cheers went up in her name.

"Hi, Roy." She greeted the man at the front of the store.

"Nice to see you, Kara." He smiled in return.

"How is business?" Roy picked up a pizza.

"Good, pretty steady. We won't have any trouble keeping the doors open, at least not with you as a regular." She laughed.

"Pizza is a vegetable, right?"

"I guess so. See you later."

Kara left with a smile, waving. The smile wavered as she came into the dorm room. Barry and Iris sat on the bed, hand in hand. The two appeared to be waiting for something. Brushing it off, Kara opened the door and announced the arrival of pizza. The expression of her boyfriend made her wish she had stayed at the pizza parlor. When he pulled her into the hallway, the worry began to throb in her veins.

Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger, again, sorry about that. If it drives anyone crazy, I plan to update every week, at least once. I will attempt to work ideas into the mix, I liked the one on another of my stories to add junior legends into the mix, and I may just do that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to hearing any feedback you wish to provide.

:) Kara-Anne


	6. Chapter 6

"Kara… I have always kind of felt like you were keeping secrets from me." Not meeting his gaze, the girl found interest in his left shoulder. "Today, Clark shows up randomly and then, he just texted you. Your cousin says 'I just told Lois. You were right, it was time. Since she took it well, I will be proposing tomorrow. Wish me luck! PS, Now you should tell Barry.' What did he mean?" Kara scoffed.

"You read my texts?!" Sheepishly, the boy nodded and handed the blonde her phone.

"I...You were keeping secrets! I love you, Kara, but I cannot be wish someone who will lie or keep secrets from me." A tear escaped Kara's right eye.

"I love you, too." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know about that. Love is not secret keeping. Love isn't sneaking off to the roof at random times in the night. Love is supposed to be a mutual respect; benefits both people. This is not love!" Barry snapped. Reeling back, Kara stepped away.

"I...I have to go." Running at almost record-breaking speeds, Kara flew from the building. Tears fell from her eyes freely, but there was nowhere really for her to go. The first location that came to mind was Alex. Knowing her sister was somewhere near Carlsbad, California. Tears fell freely as she flew.

Landing softly on the deck roof, Kara was amazed by the size of the ship. Alex made it sound like a houseboat, not a floating city. Sliding to a walkway, the blonde saw how many floors the vessel had: 18. If she were human, it would be a long night.

Alex was in her bathroom, rinsing her hair after getting sprayed with blue dye, like the rest of her classmates. Luckily, most of the dye had washed out. Her roommate was next door, probably flirting with her girlfriend. When she saw Kara, on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, wrapped in her arms, the brunette's heart fell.

"Kara! What happened?"

"He... secrets… think...broke-up!" The blonde managed between sobs. Alex placed a comforting arm around her sister.

"Why? He loves you, I have seen it, too. Every picture you or Iris send me, Barry looks like a lovesick puppy." The brunette argued.

"I love him. Barry said I was keeping secrets from him." Wiping a tear, Kara looked up.

"Why did he say that? Did you fly away or something?" Alex handed her sister a tissue.

"Clark texted me and said I should tell Barry, who, of course, read it, and now thinks I am lying to him." Tears began cascading again from her eyes.

"Kara, if he is worried about you keeping secrets, he does not deserve you." Alex assured.

"I...I just want to tell him. I have only known him for three months, but I feel like we are meant to be."

"Then there is the fact that he is your first boyfriend." Kara cracked a smile.

"That, too. On Krypton, when a girl turns 14, she is introduced to possible suitors at a big party held by the government. If I were on Krypton, I know I would choose Barry. He does not judge me for being different, not that he knows, and I… I just love him so much. Help me, Alex!" Her sister laughed.

"Kara, I know, when Barry comes to his senses, he will realize you are the one he loves. And since you feel better, I have two questions: One, why the heck did you not just call me? Two, have you done anything with Barry?" The blonde blushed to match Alex's bedspread.

"I could have called you…"

"That would have been preferable."

"...but, I needed a hug. Iris is Barry's sister, so that would be awkward."

"And two?" Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"We have not even kissed. BTW, I can't do anything with him. I might wind up shattering every bone in his body. What about you? How is life going?"

"Pretty good. It is amazing working and learning here. Everything is great until the moment-bound to happen-when my roommate questions how my sister is on board when we are in the middle of the ocean!" Kara smiled.

"Okay, okay, I am leaving. First, you need a hug." Alex laughed, returning the gesture.  
"And Kara, feel free, when everything is settled, to come pick me up for a weekend or just come visit spontaneously." The blonde nodded.

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Flying back to Burris, Kara smiled through the tears at the memories of Barry and Kara-Karry as they had been dubbed- flashed through her mind. As much as she wished to deny it, the two needed one another.

That night, Kara slept next to the lake in between the wooded area and the flowered meadow. She curled up on the cool ground, tears accumulating in her eyes. The surface held her, sturdy like a constant friend as the soft breeze of the lake blew across her muscular body. The occasional tear landed on the leaves, making tiny splashes. For a while, Kara stayed in a deep sleep.

Barry and Iris were in a bit of a disagreement, to say the least. The latter had been listening as Barry fought with the only girl Iris could see him with in the future. As a sixteen-year-old, there was no hope for another do-over. Tears were streaming down Barry's face in shame as he understood what he had done. The love he and Kara shared should not have been broken. He felt inside that their love was a cracked plate: all pieces were present, but a divide kept them apart. The two had been arguing for an hour when Iris broke Barry's facade.

"You broke up with her!" Iris almost yelled, frustrated.  
"She lied to me!" He argued.

"Do you even know why or if? She might not even be lying to you!"

"But Clark said to tell me something!"

"Maybe it was something random that he dared her to say." The girl suggested.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" Barry's face softened as she nodded. "Oh my gosh. I have to find her."

"Where did she go after you talked?" The girl walked to the door, opening it.

"She ran to the stairs." Barry recalled.

"Great. Where do you think she would go?" The two approached the stairwell.

"I have no idea. Maybe the meadow?" Iris shrugged as he suggested.

"Okay. Do you know where she feels safest?" A smile crossed the boy's face.

"I have two ideas. You check the lake in the woods. It is hard to miss. I have the roof." The raven-haired girl laughed.

"Are you serious?" He nodded, running back to the dorm room.


	7. Chapter 7

As Barry approached the window, he almost cried. Here he was, trying to find the girl he loved. A stupid mistake brought him here, a stupid choice in the spur of the moment. Sometimes, he thought about how simple it was when he could go home, hear his mom's advice. They never talked about girls. None of her advice would apply here.

Climbing the downspout, the boy wondered how often Kara and Alex did this. He knew it was often, he could hear them sometimes, but Barry had never attempted to get up to the area. It was proving quite difficult as he slid down the metal. Getting his grip, Barry crawled onto the roof. It had a few peaks, a few valleys, but no Kara to be seen.

Iris was having no better luck. On her way around the lake, she tripped and fell into the cool water. Sopping wet, she stood, attempting to salvage her dignity. Shivering in the moon's light, the girl made her way back the way she came.

The splash had woken Kara abruptly. With her superior vision, the blonde saw her friend. Not really wanting to talk, she fled to the skies. It was not a mystery to her where she was headed: the roof. It was safe, to her knowledge. Only she and Alex had talked there.

Tears clouded her vision, and her sense. Landing softly on the corner of the roof, she put her head beneath her knees, crying. Her thoughts were interrupted when Barry spoke from behind her.

"Kara?" She spun, a look of terror painting her features. "I have been looking for you. I am sorry. If you want to keep secrets, that is up to you." Kara shook her head.

"I don't. No more secrets between us. You deserve honesty. Just know, I love you."

Kara gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, then slowly walked to the other side of the roof. Pushing off, she hovered about four feet off the ground. Barry's jaw fell to the floor a few cuss words allowed him to regain his composure.

"This was your secret?" She nodded. "Awesome! How did you do that?" Smiles were plastered across both faces.

"I… I am an alien." He laughed.

"From where? How did you get to earth?" Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Kara sat on the roof next to the boy.

"Krypton. I was sent with Superman, but I spent 24 years where time does not pass." Barry snorted in laughter.

"I have been making out with an old lady." She joined him.

"We have yet to kiss!"

"Would you like to change that?" The brunet asked, seriously.

"Uh, sure. I mean, if you want to…" Pulling the girl in close, Barry kissed her.

The kiss surprised her, it was soft and gentle. Barry did not rush anything. As he pulled back smiles painted both of their faces. A simple gesture, the kiss demonstrated so much more: it showed Kara she would always have love.

"I don't have to worry about you and Superman, right?"

"No, he is my cousin." She laughed.

"Wait… Clark Kent is Superman?" Barry asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." A smile spread across her face.  
"I just have two more questions: does Iris know and will you take me flying?" Blushing, Kara answered.

"Iris does not know, and I think it should probably stay that way. About the second one, climb on my back."

Barry did as instructed, allowing Kara to push off. As they soared into the air, the boy put his nose in her hair. It smelled of lavender and lemons. Looking down, Barry saw how far up they were: about 5,000 ft. The campus looked beautiful from above, symmetrical and organized.

"Want to see something awesome?" Kara offered. At his' assurance, she flew to the lake. Floating over the surface, Barry touched his hand to the water.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you, too."

"Always."

The Kryptonian was completely at peace. She knew Barry would always be there for her and she him. Something in her heart told her the love would thrive, exponentially. Nothing could tear the lovebirds apart... Right?

I really appreciate the fact that there are people reading my work and enjoying it. It honestly makes me so happy! Anyways, as always, if you would like to see something happen, please suggest it in the reviews or PM me. I will make an effort to incorporate it into the story, but it is easier said than done, please remember that! I promise, the next chapter should be better, entering what my best friend calls "The Lovie-Dovie Stage."


End file.
